


分歧之处

by BerylAnn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M (in alternate reality)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有天下班之后，John回到他和Mary的公寓，却发现里面住了另一家人。理所当然地，他去了221B，想弄清楚到底怎么回事。</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Point of Divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955799) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



Chapter 1

有时候，当Sherlock打开221B的大门，让它一直开着的时候，他会进入“另一个”Sherlock的生活。

这只是偶尔发生。他也总是能够通过前厅的气味，旧地毯的磨损程度，以及固定在楼道里的灯泡的闪烁知道自己是否进入了“另一个”的世界。他总是在走上楼梯之前，在遇到“另一个”John之前就会知道。

这在“另一个”Sherlock的生活里的偷来的时光，就像Sherlock六岁时蜷缩在Mycroft的床上，夹着一个Redbeard(红胡子，福家的猎犬)在两个人中间，与他一同度过的那些狂风呼啸的夜晚。那是温暖又安稳的时光，幸福无比。

他回来之前还不是这样的。他开始思考是不是他离开的时候“另一个”Sherlock在代替他继续生活，他在想，不可说的诅咒是否已经被解除，生活在221的邻居们是否及时地撤回半步，与他再无来往。

他第一次打开那扇门的时候天色已晚，又喝了一两杯香槟，所以没注意到那地毯，但打开灯的那一瞬他注意到了灯光轻微的闪烁。停下脚步，他嗅了嗅空气中的气味，又抬头看了看楼梯。Sherlock的心提到了嗓子眼儿，他从不相信自己会有什么好运气。

神灵在上，向他悲悯而笑。

今夜，就在今夜，他将走进另一种人生。

他脱下外套、马甲，解下领带，把它们挂到栏杆柱上，把帽子挂到柱顶。身着衬衫长裤还有没因为跳舞松开的鞋，他慢慢爬上楼梯，推开楼顶的门。  
.  
他不费吹灰之力就与这种生活融合，John坐在椅子上抬头对Sherlock笑起来。他是过去的那个John，这时候还没有巴茨那一跳，没有Mary，也不会有婴孩或者是被宽恕的必要。

“你迟到了，”John笑着说，拿起遥控，把电视调成静音然后站起来。像呼吸一样自然地走到Sherlock身边亲吻他。John穿着他最旧但是最舒服的牛仔裤，一件普通的蓝色T恤，赤着脚，拖鞋扔在椅子前的地上。他的眼睛周围有笑纹，那是在“另一个”John脸上永不会看见的褶皱。Sherlock被这些细微的皱纹迷住了，而这些皱纹就是他在一个神奇的盒子里有过另一次人生的证据。

“你身上有烟味，”John拉着他往沙发那边去，没有责怪他抽烟，也没有猜测是别人留在他身上的烟味，他们一同倒在沙发上。John依偎在他身上。“Mycroft就那么讨人厌吗？”

Sherlock有时候会花上一点时间才能跟得上话题，但他擅于捕捉细微的东西，甚至能够从面部表情上找到线索，除此之外，不管是之前的还是现在的生活，他都已经将John读了千万遍，没有人比他更懂他了。

“Mycroft一直都是那么让人难以忍受的讨厌，”他说，一边用手臂圈住John，把他拉得离自己更近一些。“你应该跟我一起去赴这个约的，你去的话，就不会那么难熬了。”

在他看来，他并不是在谈论一场无聊的外交接待仪式，而是刚从一场属于他的现实世界的婚礼回来。

John笑起来。“你说过你不会再让我参加任何一次这种活动。”他说。

Sherlock也笑了。“因为你不喜欢。有跳舞环节。”

John摇了摇头。“真不好意思，我跳舞实在是太糟了。那你有跳华尔兹吗？”

Sherlock的手指沿着John的颈背一路滑进他的头发里。他有太久太久没有这样轻轻抓着John的头发，没有这样和他在沙发里亲密相拥了。“我想要的舞伴不在。”他回答道。

“真遗憾。”John伸了个懒腰，仰着头看着Sherlock，“等我们要结婚的时候，我会去参加培训课程，尽量不在我们的婚礼上给你丢脸。”

“你永远不会让我丢脸，”Sherlock轻声说着。其实他更想问他“那我们还在等什么？”也更想告诉他，“我会教你。”

但他不敢。不敢这样冒险地说出这样的话来。他不想打破这样的平衡，再次冒险在日出之前，在怀中拥着John入睡之前将自己从这个“另一处的生活”中踢出去。

他知道，“另一个”Sherlock已经走进了他的221B，那房子是冰冷的，像死亡一样静寂。John也没有在那儿。那没有铺好的床上，铺满了痛苦和遗憾。

“我们该睡了，有个新客户明天早上九点就会过来。”

“九点？我们在想什么呀，定这么早的时间？”Sherlock站起来跟着John走到卧室，一边走一边抱怨。

他变成“另一个”Sherlock最长的时间是四天。

两个Sherlock的平行生活没什么太大的不同。他们认识一样的人，做一样的事，甚至一样的讨厌Mycroft。他们追查罪犯，John做着代理医师的工作，Donovan奚落他们，Lestrade需要他们。Sherlock常常会抱怨，弄出许多令人恼火的乌龙，John更新他的博客 , Hudson夫人也不是他们的管家。

此时他躺在床上，瘦长的身体缠在John身上，无数次试图找到这两种生活的分歧之处。

但同时，也无数次失败。

他要做点什么不一样的事才能一直拥有这样的生活呢？

共用一张床一个房间一个浴室。

John的衣服整整齐齐地叠放他的衣柜里。

他有权用手指勾勒John伤疤的形状，用唇品尝它的滋味。

John Watson在他的床上，并且他的眼睛周围布满笑纹。

无论是在这个世界或者另外的那个，John早上出门去工作的时候，有些时候，Sherlock 会站在窗边望着他离去。他将一杯热茶送至唇边，还穿着他的睡衣。就这点来说，在优势方面，两种生活是一样的。它们在某些方面重叠，又相互融合，几乎没人知道它们的分歧之处在哪里。

他想永远呆在这儿。

但他又想到了“另一个”Sherlock 正孤独地呆在221B里，John在Mary的床上，John紧抿的唇边尽是担忧，眼睛周围半丝笑纹也没有。

他会打开一扇门，但那也是毫无征兆或理由的。

他同情自己，却更同情那个正生活在他的生活里的“另一个”Sherlock.

他觉得某天他会把钥匙插进锁孔里然后发现根本打不开，锁会被换掉，而他，会被遗忘在寒冷中。

站在窗下的街道上，他抬眼望着楼上的窗户。

相切的路径没有交叉。

“另一个”Sherlock Holmes端着一杯冒着热气的茶，看着窗外。他眼角眉梢都是笑意，正充满怜悯地俯视着低处的他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有天下班之后，John回到他和Mary的公寓，却发现里面住了另一家人。理所当然地，他去了221B，想弄清楚到底怎么回事。

Chapter 2

 

这房子正被一对有两个孩子的印度夫妇住着。

他站在人行道上，抬头望着那栋住了陌生人的熟悉的房子，努力让自己不要慌乱，保持冷静。

他深深地吸了一口气，然后抬脚走向221B。

他敲响了221B的门，Hudson夫人开门领他进去的时候，玄关处的灯轻轻地闪了闪。他皱了皱鼻子。有些许气味刚刚飘过。

Hudson夫人轻声斥责他为什么没用自己的钥匙。他张着嘴，不知道怎么回答。为了这钥匙的事，他和Mary之间有过一次激烈的争吵，最后在Mary的坚持下他把钥匙还给了Sherlock。Hudson夫人怎么就忘了呢？

他没让她发现异状，可能是Mycroft在耍手段，或者是有人往他的咖啡里下药。他直接走上了楼梯，没有叫Sherlock。

他仍然记得巴斯克维尔那件事。

他告诉自己他不想让Mary离开。他不想要看到另一个家庭住进他们的小公寓里，那些人会让房子里弥漫着新的气味、声音和色彩。他几乎说服了自己，就是这样，他来这儿的原因就是这样。

Sherlock在沙发上睡觉。房间很整洁，比John离开的时候看到的整洁多了。John的椅子放在它该呆的地方，他深蓝色的羊毛衫盖在椅背上，他的拖鞋摆在椅子前面的地板上。

他眨了眨眼睛，转到另一个地方。

还有别的东西。

他的咖啡杯被放进洗碗机里烘干，周末日报上字谜游戏那页被折好摆在茶几上。

他的笔记本放在餐桌上，手机的数据线插在电脑的一边。

John舔了舔嘴唇。有点迷茫，但也被迷住了。

他走到餐桌旁，打开笔记本。输入用户名和密码。

显示屏开启，他旧博客的页面弹了出来。

他已经半年没有更新过博客了。

他看着自己的博客。上面是昨天的日期。《无钥匙孔的门》。

可是昨天John工作到下午五点半，下班之后去了体育馆，然后回家呆了整个晚上。

“你还在试着让那篇文章变得生动有趣吗？”

Sherlock醒了，穿过房间朝他走来。他在John背后停下来，在他头上印下一个吻，双手闲适地搭在John的肩上，做完这一切之后才去了厕所。

John直直地盯着电脑屏幕，直到听见厕所哗哗的水声。两个接触的位置，头和肩膀，正因为那不经意却又微妙的接触而悸动着。他在那儿愣了两分钟，强迫自己正常呼吸，直到Sherlock在浴室里叫他。

John站起来，从走廊上走过去，停在Sherlock大开的卧室门前。

他们的卧室门前。

他的衣服在那儿。他的东西都在那儿。它们都是他的味道，都是他们的味道。他的睡衣挂在Sherlock的睡衣旁边，一起挂在柜子门的背面。

Sherlock在换衣服。

“今晚去Angelo那吃?”他问道。

John默默地点了点头。

他看着Sherlock脱衣服。看着Sherlock光着身子时露出的苍白皮肤，带着一丝心痛站在那儿看他选衬衫。看着他一边穿上衣服并开始扣扣子，一边告诉John， Lestrade有了另一个案子让他们做，那个案子是个新发生的棘手案件，可能需要他带上枪。

John盯着床，他睡在床的右边。是看着床头几他才知道的，右边很干净，没有咖啡杯，也没有一盒盒的尼古丁贴片。

他走过去，拉开抽屉。

在一堆套子和一管用了一半的润滑油后面拿出了他熟悉的枪，然后走回来。

把枪放进口袋里。

如果他真被下药了，那还真在他身上起到了作用。他会接受药效，继续拿着枪。

如果他是在产生幻觉，他还是不要带上枪得好。

资料，他需要更多的资料来证明他到底该不该带枪。

“你很沉默，”Sherlock系着他的皮带，“做手术的时候不顺利吗？”

顺着这一切走，John。

John耸了耸肩，“没有，只是有点累。”他看着Sherlock说道，正好Sherlock也看着他，他拼命地让自己不要看别处。

他说不准是谁先动的，但与Sherlock接吻这件事自然地就像叹息，就像输入他自己的密码，就像溜进驾驶室一样。Sherlock的手臂环着他的腰，唇在他的唇上轻轻地撕咬，就像初吻那样的温柔又舒适，并且他已经很熟悉他的吻了。没有一点绝望或要求，甚至是尴尬，Sherlock 的唇移到了他长了一点胡茬的下巴上。

“我今晚不会让你在外面呆太久。”他面带微笑地说道。

“骗人。”John回应道，他用一只手勾着Sherlock的脖子，把他拉向他，开始另一个充满渴望的深吻，并把他的脸埋进Sherlock的脖颈间。

他安抚着自己，在他所有隐秘的梦猛然间都变成现实的时候不要让身体颤抖。泪水在他眼眶中打转，但他强硬地把它们吞回去了。

这美好的一切会在某一刻全部结束。那一刻药效会减退，眼前的幻觉也会消失。他可能会在医院醒过来，或者被绑在疯人椅上。甚至，他会跟Mary一起躺在床上，他也没有221B的钥匙，他的拖鞋会被放在房子和城镇的交界处——门口，他的枪在泰晤士河底。

他突然冲动地希望那一刻永不到来。

Sherlock把他的钱包从桌上抽走，收进包口袋里，然后朝John扔了个东西过去。

John伸手接住飞过来的钥匙。

“你今天早上落下的。”Sherlock解释道。

John把钥匙紧紧地抓在手里。又是他的了，是他的。

他拿出自己的钱包，把钥匙放进钱包里的边袋中，那是它的专属位置。那个边袋太适合它了，

Sherlock在他们走出去之后把门给关上，走到街上之后，他把手伸向John的。

这个世界可能荒诞无理，但并不比他刚离开的那个世界更加疯狂。

他牵住Sherlock的手，假装自己就是这个世界的John——那个和Sherlock手牵手走在贝克街上的人，那个有221B钥匙的人，那个和Sherlock睡在同一张床上的人。

没有人会认出来他是冒名顶替的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John 和Mary 吵了一架后去了221B，想要发泄一下。当他打开门的时候，玄关处亮着的灯突然闪了起来。

几个月过去了，Sherlock 还坚守在他的伦敦，他的221B，每个星期和John吃吃饭，有时候是和John、Mary一块儿。偶尔他们会一起工作，但通常这会在接手下一个案子之前花掉更多时间

John已经放弃了221B的钥匙，他已经把它还了回去。

John已经放弃了他的枪，他已经把它丢弃。

自Mary失去孩子已经一年过去了，她再没怀孕。

John不再围着工作转。

Sherlock又开始抽烟。

John曾三次发现自己和“另一个”Sherlock一起，在“另一个”伦敦过着“另一种”生活，这次数比过去的六个月都多。并且每次，他都会发现那个印度家庭住在他的公寓里。每次，他都自然而然地直接抬步走向221B去，带着如释重负的心情和意料之外的希冀，酸涩的眼泪刺痛了他的眼睛。

今天，他提前下班照直去了221B。他和Mary吵了一架，还没准备好再次面对她。

他在玄关处停下脚步的时候，灯泡在轻轻地闪烁。他抬眼注视着那盏灯，它又开始闪了。

上楼的时候他的心提到了嗓子眼儿，小心翼翼地往上走。

他集中了所有的注意力，全神贯注准备打开面对“这个”Sherlock房间的门。

“这个”Sherlock看着窗外，轻轻地喘息。

“John！”Sherlock扫了一眼窗户，视线放到John身上。他吓了一跳，有点心神不宁。“对不起，我刚到这儿。我一直看着你但没看见你进来。”

John吞了一口口水。他不知道怎么解释，所以就没向Sherlock解释。他的眼神掠过Sherlock，“这个”Sherlock。因为这是被允许的，因为“这个”Sherlock是属于他的。

“有什么问题吗？”John问道，但他讨厌这样问问题。他不希望Sherlock太仔细地研究他。研究得太深，就会有理由怀疑一切。

“不，没有。”Sherlock一开始看起来有点犹豫不决，但最终还是坚定地摇了摇头。“我只是很想你。我到这儿，我到家的时候，你没在。”

“现在我在了。”John回道。他露出一个心虚的笑容。

“是的，老天”Sherlock说道，他一边说一边快步走向John，此时John也正朝他走过去所以两个人在中间地带碰到了，一个相对于窗户更靠近门的位置。

Sherlock赶在John吻自己之前拥抱了他，手臂包围着他的肩背，Sherlock把John拉向他，感受着他结实的身体。

Sherlock紧紧地抓着John,手指带着一丝歇斯底里的绝望陷进John的皮肉里，John不明白这是为什么。

也许他们闹了矛盾，John想。也许他们中的某人做了需要被原谅的事。

John主动吻了Sherlock，一只手绕过Sherlock的背环上他的颈背，手指穿过他的发间，捧着他的头往下拉。

这个吻不是欢迎回家的吻，也不是熟悉的唇舌轻擦。Sherlock情不自禁地贪婪地吞咽John的唇舌，除了与他投入地唇舌共舞，John实在什么都做不了了。

不到一分钟他们就到了床上，手忙脚乱地撕扯着对方的衣物，彻底臣服在不可言说的渴望之下。

事情发生得太快也太激烈了，John不禁想道他们两个人已经有多久没有这样亲密相处过了。他们心满意足地喘息，汗流浃背。

“我的天，我真是爱惨你了。”John将吻印在Sherlock肩膀上，口齿不清地说着。

Sherlock双手捧着John的头，勾勒着他脸的轮廓，吻着他的嘴唇，然后躺下来，静静凝望着John的脸。

他眨了眨眼睛。

他看着John的眼，又眨了眨眼睛。

他抬起手，用食指摸了摸John的眼角。手指慢慢滑到John的发际线处。

那儿没有一丝笑纹。

Sherlock抬起头，视线离开John，扫视着整个卧室。

突然，像猛然扎进一个蓄满冰水的泳池，John看到了他看的东西。Sherlock的房间，Sherlock的房间。一个床头几，一件睡衣。

他们眼神相缠，突然有所领悟。他们知道，他们两个人都错了。

John的心不在嗓子眼儿了，它从他的腹部猛然落到了脚底。他迅速打了个滚儿离开了Sherlock，下了床，隔着床站着。

Sherlock还不太适应，他抓着John的手腕。

“John,多久了？”

John盯着他，微微张着嘴，眼睛望进Sherlock的眼睛里。抓着他手腕的那双手没有丝毫要放开的意思，他的脉搏开始剧烈颤动，心跳飞速。

Sherlock带点掠夺性地吻着John的脖子，轻咬着他的耳垂。

“多久了？告诉我，多久了？有几次？”

“三次。另外有三次。只有三次。”

这太疯狂了，不可能。他转过头，用下巴蹭着Sherlock的脸，他颤抖着将嘴唇移向那让他无力抵抗的诱惑，牙齿轻轻擦着他的皮肤。他转回来，于是变成了Sherlock的嘴唇擦着他的脖子，还朝着他的胸口移动。两个人同时有了反应，并相互救赎。这，这，这太不可思议。

稍稍用力，John从Sherlock手臂的禁锢解脱出来，翻到他的猎物身上。

他们现在是两个疯子，在床上翻云覆雨，手臂似藤蔓般相缠，他们亲吻着，低声呜咽着，轻轻地喘着气。

这就是解脱吧，势不可挡的、仿佛要榨干似的解脱。自由终于取胜，看似无法逾越的障碍已被击破，不再需要借来的时光，也不会再有偷来的夜晚。

这才是Sherlock。解决各种各样的案子之后会回到221B，他的梦境都是充满“本该”的梦魇，他早就开始抽烟并且永远在想着更多强效的药物来填充空虚。

这才是John。做着代理医师的工作，跟Mary结了婚，看了超多电视，早就放弃骑自行车上班。当他一跛一跛回到家，Mary总是叹息着咬着下唇放他去和Sherlock一起应付各种案子。

这个John的眼角没有一丝笑纹。

这个John的枪沉睡在泰晤士河河底

这是他们的221B，在玄关处有今天才开始闪烁的灯。

一个小时后，他们仍然在床上，缠在一起。John熟悉了Sherlock的每寸肌肤，窃去了他的呼吸，渐渐有了Sherlock最喜欢的“另一个”John脸上的笑纹。

当Sherlock起床，表示他要去换下楼梯上的灯泡的时候，John跟他一起去了。

他不会冒险留下。

最终，夜幕降临的时候，他们离开了那个公寓，去向John的房子，准备一起去找Mary说清楚。

他们走进去的时候气味有点奇怪。John看着Sherlock，有点惊慌，一次跨两个阶梯。

Mary不在那儿。

另外一个家庭正住在他们的房子里。

一个有两个孩子的印度家庭。

John垂下头，靠在门框上，开始轻轻抽泣起来


	4. 面纱背后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12年过去了，John和Sherlock似乎已经习惯了灯泡老是一闪一闪的221B……

好些年过去了。

白驹过隙，岁月荏苒，Sherlock和John已经过了好多年“另一个”Sherlock和“另一个”John的生活，也不再留意楼梯口的灯光是否闪着恒稳的光，曾经熟悉的地毯上的图案也已经成为过去，甚至连门廊里陌生的气味也已经变成日常。

他们在一起，并且很快乐。他们分享同一张床，住在同一间房子里，过着同一种生活。Sherlock解决各种案子，一如既往地恶作剧。而John的博客也越来越受欢迎。

Sherlock鬓角的头发开始变得灰白。

Molly和一个比自己小了十岁的病理学家结了婚，他们有一个孩子，是个女儿，并且一家三口过得很幸福，幸福得快赶上Sherlock和John了。

Hudson太太的侄女搬进了221C。尽管她和她姑姑一样喜欢Sherlock和John，她也始终做不成当然也不是他们的管家。

Mycroft被诊断出患有肺癌，但做了手术，放射化疗之后开始慢慢恢复。

Sherlock戒了烟。

Lestrade 马上就要升任总警司了。

那个印度家庭搬出了另一边John和Mary同住的那套房子，另一个失明的男人和他十几岁的儿子住了进去。

而Mary，一直没有出现。

他们接受了这一切，也活得有滋有味。也许他们应该忘记另一个世界的生活，但他们从来不曾忘记。

他们忘不了门那边平行世界的生活，它就在上了楼之后的那幢了无趣味的房子里，只需穿过一楼那间尽管只有一个小到甚至只适合做婴儿房的次卧室但却很舒适的小公寓，就可到达。

“另一个”Sherlock和John过着的那种生活，他们想象着，如果它真的存在的话，应当是在午夜梦回时另一边的世界里被一层薄如蝉翼笼罩着的。有时候灯灭之后，他们躺在彼此的臂弯中，任夜色将对方容貌都染模糊，他们会讨论起门那边的“另一种”生活。

如果两个人中的某人在另一边找到了自己他们又会怎么做呢？一个和Mary Morstan结婚，另一个在221B里孑然一身。借酒浇愁，以烟解忧，然后回到从前自我轻视、自虐的老样子。可卡因、尼古丁贴片、苏格兰威士忌还有一把上了膛的枪

但那不会发生的，他们两个也在学着不生活在恐惧的边缘，并对上天让他们多年之前的那天能在闪烁灯光的另一边（即另一个世界）同时发现另一个自己感到感激。

可偏偏那天又真的来了。Sherlock被Molly逼着回家休息，而John正用睡眠来消除一场阑尾切除手术之后的麻醉效果。Sherlock打开221B的大门，但他并没有意识到此时有一场他从未经历过的混乱正在发生。

他甚至没有想到竟然会被盗，没有想到这房子会被洗劫。这真的是一场不同以往的混乱。

他轻咬着下唇，两片唇瓣抿成一条直线。

屋里很安静，只有他一个人。

 

但厨房里却有一堆堆餐盘，桌子上也有个用过的碗，还有一盘已经不新鲜了的烤面包。衣服—不仅仅是他一个人的—散落在椅子上。

他本来应该想到这里不再是他的房子了，除了壁炉上的头骨和桌上的显微镜。

还有那些照片，塞在头骨旁边，摆在镜子前面。

John和Mary。John、Mary还有一个婴儿。John, Mary还有Sherlock。John和Sherlock,两个人穿着西装打着领带，挽着彼此的胳膊。中间还有一个九到十岁的小男孩，那个男孩太像John, Sherlock的心跳漏了一拍，直直地伸手过去拿起那张照片，满足地注视着它。

他偷瞄了一眼客厅，映入眼中的是课本，一套制服和领带，他的小提琴就放在它一惯的位置，还有John的居家鞋和一双小到明显既不属于他也不可能是John的鞋。

他推开卧室的门，看见他和John的衣服。

没有Mary的痕迹。

他的头如遭棒击，疼痛欲裂。他无法接受这一切，这已经超出了他的承受范围。这不是真的，至少对他来说，不是真的。

他迅速离开221B，尽可能不发出任何声音，在他内心深处热切地希望那扇门会为他而开，让他回到他的伦敦，他的贝克街。他的John正好好地在医院，他们说完体己话之后，John正慢慢好起来。

他怎么能没看到这些场景？

多年前一起穿过那扇门来到这个世界的那个John和那个Sherlock会再次一起来到这儿，会再次找到彼此，再也不会让Mary分开他们。

他们最后一次穿过去的时候，那个Mary无疑已经怀孕了。

但他现在知道穿到另一个世界已经没什么新奇的了，也知道自己的身份也不再可能虚构。

他的John已经是个父亲了。可他的John并不知道自己还有一个儿子。

John的儿子，那是John的儿子啊。


	5. 出租车里的女人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock，在和John一起离开了12年之后回到了他最初的现实生活，走出221B，拦了一辆出租车。但他还没准备好见那个从车上走下来的人。

Sherlock叫来的那辆停在221B门口的出租车并不是空的。

看到Mary Morstan从车上下来，他惊讶地倒退了一步，她的头发颜色变深了，也更长了，眼镜推到头顶挂着，并且一下车就猝不及防投进了他的怀抱。

出租车司机把那个蓝绿相间的旅行箱放在他们旁边的过道上，Sherlock扫了一眼行李标签。布拉格，捷克。所以她之前是在捷克。那个司机咳了两下。Sherlock还用一只手臂滑稽地揽着Mary，后者一直靠着他，或者说抓着他，即便是他拿出钱包付车费的时候。

他有十几年没见过Mary Morstan了。

“John上次的短信说他送你回家休息，”她说。然后顿了一下，接着说道“他说Liam已经做完了手术并且现在很好。”

“嗯，对。他确实很好。一切都很好。”这话说起来真是毫不费力。它们不过是几句话而已，只是为了让她安心随意说出的保证。

Liam。那个男孩——她的儿子，也是John的，就是Liam。

“那他没什么事对吗？真的吗？我以为，当我看到你在这儿的时候，我以为你正要赶回医院。”

“他很好，”Sherlock说道，他也希望这些安慰她的话都是真的。“他正在休息。看到你他一定会很开心。”

“那你会跟我一起过去吗？”她最终还是放开了他，这会儿正忙着把行李拖向那扇门。“我昨晚就想到这里了，但是我只是为紧急情况待命的人。”她转过身，面向他，一边小心地打量着他。她笑着，但憔悴的脸上满是疲惫之态。“谢谢你一直都在，Sherlock。John说你在整个过程中都很帮忙并且一点也不会让人感觉到不舒服。”

他发现自己在笑。John，他的John，也许真的会说这样的话。

她伸出手触摸他的脸，轻轻地用手背抚摸着他的面颊。他想避开这种触摸但最终还是微笑着接受了。她也笑，心不在焉地，神色恍惚，并没有真的看着他。

她现在是个满心担忧的母亲，并且因为她自己的旅行筋疲力尽，这是个他没有见到过的Mary。

把行李拖进去之后，她把它扔到卧室就急匆匆地进了洗手间。她在洗手间的时候，他一直盯着壁炉上的照片。又再次检查了整个卧室看是否有女人居住在这里的痕迹。看着她旅行箱上的ID标签，他突然明白了。

她不是去捷克观光旅行的，她住在那儿。

他们走出去，他拦了一辆车。

Sherlock闭上眼开始假寐。两个人一路无话。

她的手指悄悄地溜进他放在腿上摊开的手掌中，大拇指在手心摩挲，漫不经心懒懒地抚弄着他的手指。就好像她之前这样做过无数次，就好像这样自由地对他是一件再平常不过的事。

她叹了口气，把头靠在他肩膀上。

“一个阑尾切除手术，面临着死亡的威胁。他当时一定很害怕。”

“他还有John陪在身边，”Sherlock安慰道，“他还有他父亲呢。”

父亲这个词，如鲠在喉。

“瞧你说的，”Mary说，她的手握紧他的。 她咯咯地笑起来，“他有两个父亲呀。尽管我想象着John为了他停掉了工作，还让你在医院排在他后面去照顾Liam。”

 

“嘿，”他叫道，但也只是个微不足道的抗议。他真的很想把他的手从她手中抽出来，想把她的头从他肩膀上移开。但他只是勉强集中注意力呼吸，继续闭着眼。

“Sherlock，”她神秘兮兮地说，“我们都知道你是个什么样的人。”

说完她又吃吃地笑起来，这样的笑声相对于她五十多岁的高龄来说有点太少女了。

Mary Morstan 有一个和“另一个”Sherlock和John住在一起的11岁的大名叫Liam的儿子。Mary Morstan 住在捷克。她飞回来时因为她儿子病了，刚做完手术。她正和Sherlock一起乘出租去医院。她抓着他的手，她的头靠在他肩膀上。

“Sherlock？”

她的声音很飘渺。他听见她的询问转过头。

然后她吻了他。她的嘴唇是那样柔软温暖，饱满迷人。

她尝起来像酒一样醉人，有风尘的气味。

“谢谢你，”她低声说，“John不在的时候你从来不会让我这样做。”

“特殊情况，”他敷衍道，试着不吞吞吐吐。“别习惯了就好。”

她笑起来，然后再次叹了一口气靠在他肩膀上。

而他如同身处地狱，饱受煎熬。

十分钟后，他们走进了医院病房，Mary朝John奔去。John则头抵在她肩上对着Sherlock微微笑，Sherlock也回以一笑。然后看向躺在病床上的那个男孩，那孩子还那么小，脸色苍白，眨巴着眼睛。

他微笑着，但明显很疲惫，面带痛苦。

“嗨，爸爸。”他开口说了话。

那个男孩有着John的眼睛，和他的嘴唇。在Sherlock看来，那个孩子完全就是另一个John。

爸爸。

Sherlock朝那个男孩笑了一下，他的眼里溢满着暖暖的光，在角落里闪闪发亮。

随着Mary的进门，触摸，亲吻和问候她的孩子，John再次吸引了Sherlock的全部注意。

他们凝望着彼此。Sherlock试着挤出了一个笑容。

John的脸上血色褪尽。他走近病床，瞥了一眼Liam又看了看Sherlock。

“我去喝杯咖啡，”他对Mary说道。“走吧Sherlock，你看起来好像也需要喝点。”

跟着John离开病房的时候，Sherlock的心都跳到了嗓子眼儿。


	6. 地心引力

Sherlock终于和另一个John说上了话。

领着Sherlock穿过医院走廊的时候，John的肩膀挺得直直的。他带着Sherlock径直出门走到街上，过了街角然后走进一个小公园。Sherlock紧随在他身后。突然开口说话是不可选的，他现在是心崩神乱的Sherlock Holmes。这名Sherlock Holmes 悄无声息地穿过了空间构造，唇上还残留着Mary的吻。

“我本可以喝上一杯咖啡的，”Sherlock 解释道。而John找到了一排长椅，重重地坐下去，并把脸埋进手掌里。Sherlock见过他的John做了无数次这个动作。他知道，此刻他只需要坐到John身边，静静地等他平复这种心情，并把自己该说的话好好理一理。

John用鼻子缓慢地呼进空气，再从嘴里更慢地呼出来。他这个动作使Sherlock——这个Sherlock知道——他准备好开口了。

“根本就没什么Liam，对吧？”John问道，他撇了Sherlock一眼，脸上写满了痛苦，似乎还伴有一些恐惧。“在你……那边？”

Sherlock摇了摇头

“那Mary呢？”此时的John已经好些了，但他直直地盯着前方，一点也不看Sherlock。

“12年间，我从没见过Mary。”他回答。

“你可以控制这种情况吗？”问话的时候他终于动了动头，但也只是动了一点点。他的眼睛里盛着无望的希望。

Sherlock咬了咬自己的下唇，摇了头。“不能。”

John闭上眼睛。“你，我们，我是说你，和另一个，我……”

Sherlock第一次能发自内心的笑出来。他点点头，“在一起。互许了未来。他是我的一切。” 

“你也费了太长时间。”

“情况有点复杂，”Sherlock说。“看起来你跟他们在一起比我们在一起的时候要好。”他考虑了一下，然后看了看John，“来医院的的士上，Mary吻我了。”

John淡淡地笑了。“我们继承了你的复杂。还充分利用了它们。”

Sherlock抬起了一只眼皮。“我得到的消息说她现在住在布拉格。”

“是，她是住在布拉格。”

Sherlock瞄了一眼这片绿地中心的战争纪念碑。“我不知道我可以这样做。至少不是和Mary一块儿。”

“你不需要知道。你该回去了。”John看起来有点焦躁。现在他看着Sherlock，真正地，看着他。探询着他的一切。然后他猛地甩甩头。“我的天，你就是你。我是说——他妈的。”Sherlock没说话，John又开始缓慢地深呼吸。“你想留下来，不是吗？在这里？你不想回去吗？”

“我回来了，”Sherlock轻轻地回应。“但是，不，我不想留下来。”

他想起了John,他的John,在医院的时候，和他在这边的儿子是那么的相像。他想起了另一个Sherlock，这个John的Sherlock,那个Sherlock会去医院看望John的儿子，然后发现躺在床上正在恢复期的是John。没有什么Liam,也没有Mary。

他的John会知道吗？他会挣脱麻醉剂的作用，看透流动空间那薄如蝉翼的面纱，然后知道在他身边的那个人其实是另一个空间的Sherlock吗？

“我们都知道，一直都知道，这种事也许会发生，”John这样说着。“我们曾经总是讨论这件事。我们还制定过计划，预测过可能发生的事。到时候我们该做什么，该说什么。我们会说什么，不会说什么。”

 

“我们也是，”Sherlock表示赞同。“但是几年前我们就不说这个了，因为时间过去了这么久我们还是在原来的地方。”  
John点点头。他令人难以置信地与另一个John相同。他实实在在就是Sherlock的John，从他各种旧习性，他说话的语调，甚至是此刻盘桓在他眼睛周围的皱纹。

 

但这不是John。不是那个在清晨的太阳升起之前就被送进医院的那个John，不是这会儿躺在那里的John——他醒过来，期待着Sherlock会在他身边抓着他的手，挡在路中间的同时还大声恐吓着护士，。

做着Sherlock会做的事。

这个John是个父亲。这个John的Sherlock也为人父。他们的世界观已经发生了变化，他们的平衡能力，以及他们所感受到的地心引力都不一样了。12年前的某天，这个John为了一个怀孕的妻子回到了家。然后不知为何，他和他的Sherlock让一切变成可能。在一起之后，他们把Mary带进他们的圈子里，然后组织起一个可行的可分享的机制。那是他和John不能做，也不会做的事。因为这件事有关孩子。

John的孩子。他的John的孩子。

“我知道你在想什么。”John的语气波澜不惊。

“Sherlock。”

John看了他一眼，叹了一口气。

“我知道你在想什么，Sherlock。”

两个人都微笑起来。这是John，但他的Sherlock在遥远得无法触及的地方。而他是很久之前的那个与John保持距离的Sherlock，这个Sherlock始终坚信感情是一种债务关系。但是如今，他却渴望握住John的手，在长椅上一点点靠近，直至两人的腿都挨在一起。

“他是我的儿子。我们的儿子。至于是我们中的谁生的他，其实并不重要。你必须得回去了，你得找到如何在那里呆下去的方法。”

“好吧，”Sherlock下意识地同意了，因为他深爱着John，他会竭尽全力让他开心。

可是他并不知道该怎么回去。他这么久以来都是怎么回去的？穿过那扇门，上楼，走廊的日光灯规律的闪烁着。当星星连成一条直线的那天到来时，他们——Sherlock和John——一块儿穿过空间，然后发现他们都在各自渴望去的地方。

“他会做什么呢？”Sherlock低声问着。“你的Sherlock会做什么呢？”他再也抵抗不了那种吸引力。他伸过手去，抓住John的手，两个人的十指相扣。他们紧紧地靠在一起，就如同一直以来的样子，John的手握起来的感觉也一点没变。温暖稳定而有力，如锚，如将月球牵引到轨道上的地球。

这种感觉很舒服，很对，但也完全是错的。Sherlock如果知道另一个Sherlock这会儿正坐在他的John的床边，握着他的手，为他担惊受怕，无理地要求护士们做这做那的话，他也许就会少一点背叛的感觉。

“他不会谈论，”John说，“有关Liam的事。几年之前我们就已经决定好了。如果这种特殊情况——你过来了而他没有，这种特殊情况发生了的话。”Sherlock感觉放在他手心的John的手攥紧他的，一直收紧，直到Sherlock的手开始隐隐作痛。

“他是个漂亮的孩子，看起来像Jo—像你。”

他是真心实意地在道贺。虽然他只见过一次这个孩子，但他已经莫名其妙的，仿佛冥冥之中注定似的喜欢上了他。John肯定也知道。他肯定已经从他的语气中听出来了，从他的眼中看出来了。

“Sherlock，是这样的。我知道你所不清楚的事情。因为我就是John，我就是他。”他重重地吐出那些句子，绝望而坦率的。“Sherlock，这些事会让他疯掉的。关于这一切的想法。他的骨肉在这一边，而他却不能拥有这一切。我们两个猜想大概是出了什么差错，影响很大……这种穿梭，它颠覆了时间的刻度，让一切失衡，并且产生了这个——传送门。”

“你想要我回去，而且你想让我在John面前保密，不告诉他我在这里发现的任何事情。”Sherlock平静地说道。

John点点头，松了一口气。他做得不太明显，但Sherlock还是察觉到了。“没错，就是这样。”

“我的John正在医院里将养着，等着从一场急性阑尾炎手术中恢复过来。有可能，有极大的可能，他也许不会发现他身边的‘我’并不是我。”

John发出一声类似哼哼的声音，或者是被勒住脖子时的啜泣。它也许是一场爆笑的预兆。”我在想，这真是个神奇的巧合，但是—— ”

“这个宇宙还真如此少见的偷懒。”他们异口同声地说道。

Sherlock站起来，他们的手分开。“现在我要去散个步，然后回去221B。我希望不要再见到你了。”

John点了点头。Sherlock盯着他一会儿握紧一会儿又松开的手，明白他在紧张，因为他的John紧张时也一样会做的动作。

“只有一件事，”Sherlock说。

John抬眼看了看他，快速地点了一下头。

“你是怎么知道的？”

John摇摇头，他眼中的神色是为了他的Sherlock而出现的，可是看到和理解这种神色的人却是眼前这个Sherlock。“你看着Liam的样子和Sherlock第一次看到他的样子一模一样。他爱Liam，因为Liam是我的孩子。他是我的一部分。可你一点也不担心他躺在医院，你的心中充满了狂喜和着迷。”

他们凝望了对方好长一会儿，然后Sherlock明白了，一个孩子是如何改变了生活的轨迹和地心引力的方向。

“回去吧，Sherlock。”John说道。

Sherlock转过身离开，一路上没有回头。他在思考着这些新消息，或者说是新负担。随着他的身影融进伦敦中心区，这个他的心和家都驻扎着的地方，他知道自己必须做什么了。


End file.
